


Joh hota hai ashe ke liye hota hai

by jasleen_899



Category: cid fanfic
Genre: Concern, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Love, care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasleen_899/pseuds/jasleen_899
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joh hota hai ashe ke liye hota hai ....kya duo ki zindagi mein joh horaha hai woh sab ashe ke liye ho raha hai ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. joh hoota hai ashe ke liye hota hai

Abhijeet : daya..  
Daya : ha(while doing his work)  
Abhijeet : daya, chal kaho bahar chalte hai..  
Daya : bahar! Abhi ...fhirvkabhi chalte hai abhi mujhe kuch kaam hai  
Abhijeet : kya kaam hai tumhe ?  
Daya : yeh files complete krni hai  
Abhijeet : yeh baad main kr le abhi chalte hai...  
Days : boss fhir kabhi chalenge  
Abhijeet : asha main aake tere saath yeh files complete krwa dunga...  
Daya : dekho , fhor tumhe krwani parengi...  
Abhijeet : ok...chal abhi  
Daya : wase jaana kaha hai ?  
Abhijeet : thinking..hmmm..chal aaj tere fav restaurant chalte hai..  
Daya : ( afyer listening to that they r going to his fav restaurant days fastly ran towards car) chalo chali jaldo kro...main car mein wait kr rahs hu...  
Abhijeet : ab dekho bhaisahab ko kaise bhage ...!

In the car...  
Daya : boss , aaj tum mere fav restaurant pe kaise ja rahe ho ? Wase toh kehte rehte ho ki bahar ka khana nahi khaana chaheye..wagara wagera...  
Abhijeet : bas aise he ( he was observing outside attentively)  
Daya : boss ! Kuch dhoondh rahe ho bahar ?  
Abhijeet : nahi ! Nahi toh..main kya dhoondhunga bahar !

They were going when suddenly the tyre of tje car got puntured..  
Daya : oh ho ! Yeh kya hua ...  
Abhijeet : main dekht hu..  
Daya : nahi...nahi main deekhta hu..  
Abhijeet : maine boola ns main deekhta hu..beeth jao chup chaap waha  
Daya : ok...ok..par itna gussa kyo kr rahe ho...

Then suddenly a gunshot took place. ...


	2. joh hoota hai ashe ke liye hota hai

Then suddenly a gunshot took place. .  
Days : Abhijeet ...daya comes out of the cat..tumhe kuch hus toh nahi?   
Abhijeet : nahi, mujhe kuch nahi hua !  
Daya : par goli chalayi kisne ?  
Abhijeet pov : mujh par nahi sayad goli tere pe chalana chahta tha woh...  
Days : abhi...  
Abhijeet : ( came out of his thoughts) ha..  
Daya : kaha kho gaye ?  
Abhijeet : kahi nahi..woh maine tyre change kr diya hai..

Daya started driving again and soon they reached their destination and had dinner and return back home..


	3. joh hoota hai ashe ke liye hota hai

Then suddenly a gunshot took place. .  
Days : Abhijeet ...daya comes out of the cat..tumhe kuch hus toh nahi?   
Abhijeet : nahi, mujhe kuch nahi hua !  
Daya : par goli chalayi kisne ?  
Abhijeet pov : mujh par nahi sayad goli tere pe chalana chahta tha woh...  
Days : abhi...  
Abhijeet : ( came out of his thoughts) ha..  
Daya : kaha kho gaye ?  
Abhijeet : kahi nahi..woh maine tyre change kr diya hai..

Daya started driving again

**Author's Note:**

> So golikise lagi..keep guessing. .and sorry bas itns he likh paaye...baki next chp mein...


End file.
